Truth or Dare
by uzzi
Summary: Masskink fill, Garrus and Miranda have a drink and play truth or dare :-D


Truth or Dare?

Fulfilling a request on Masskink, yay. It's my first time, be gentle :-)

"Miranda, Garrus and a bottle of pinot noir (or seven) play Truth or Dare."

Wine... vodka... whisky - it's all good!

I totally love Garrus! Let's get our smut on!

It had been almost 2 weeks since the destruction of the collector base and since Shepard had told the Illusive Man to shove it right up his illusive arse. Miranda would not have expected to be pleased with that when she first took control of the Lazarus project but Shepard had opened her eyes. This wasn't just a threat to humanity, this was a threat to the entire galaxy and all species needed to band together or they would all die alone.

Shepard had also opened her eyes to other possibilities with her very indiscreet relationship with Thane Krios. Miranda had to admit, he was hot. Those leathers left nothing to the imagination! And damn it all if he wasn't smooth too. They adored each other and no-one could tell them it was not right for them.

Miranda had tried dating human men even resorting to internet dating sites. Some of the conversation logs were good for nothing but a laugh. Now she had been given the devastating news that she could not bear children, so why the hell not "broaden her horizons"? They may not have long left for this universe and she was not going to spend it alone.

The Normandy was still in dock at Omega being repaired by Aria's men. The crew took turns at shore leave, those not on leave keeping an eye on the Asari's men. The safety of the galaxy was in her best interest, but they didn't have to trust her implicitly. She hadn't earned that yet.

Miranda was due to go on leave for a few days, she worked her way to Kasumi's old room to have a few drinks. The resourceful thief had managed to sneak a whole bar onto the ship right under her nose and didn't take it with her when she left. Shame letting it go to waste like that.

She entered the observation deck, pausing at the entrance after hearing noises. She peered over the bar to find Garrus rummaging through one of the lower cabinets, with his head fully inside. She snuck up behind him, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to hear her approach over the din he was making.

"Something I can help you with, Officer Vakarian?" Extra volume on the first word, just to make him leap out of his skin. He bashed the top of his head lightly on the top of the cabinet and grumbled.

"No thank you"

"What have you lost?"

"What makes you think I've lost anything?"

"Just a saying, what do you need?" She leaned over and grabbed a lightly blue coloured ready made cocktail bottle, opened it and took a long drink.

"Something I can drink"

"Oh, right. Can't you drink spirits? Something with no protein content?"

"Yes I can"

Miranda motioned to a group of bottles behind the bar. "Knock yourself out" she smiled and finished her drink "and pour me one while you're at it."

Garrus took 2 glasses from behind the bar and poured a single measure into each. Miranda held hers up and motioned for him to do the same.

"Bottoms up!" and she downed it in one. Garrus paused.

"What?"

"It's a saying" she hissed after a shot of straight vodka "it means to tip the bottom of the glass up"

"Oh, right. For a minute there I thought you were going to stick your ass in the air."

She laughed heartily. "You know Joker always goes on about you having a stick up your arse, but you're alright."

"And Joker goes on about you being a Cerberus mega-bitch... guess he's got some changes to get used to."

She grinned. Was she really going to do this? Flirting with a turian? Why the hell not?

"So" she started "don't turians have any sayings they toast to?"

He drank his shot and poured them both another "Yes we do, 'good health' and such" He raised his glass and she followed suit "Good health". The both drank.

"Don't you have any funny ones? Like 'bottoms up'?"

"Turian's are not typically known for their sense of humour." He poured again.

"You're not really a typical turian though, are you?" she laughed as they took another shot.

He grinned and poured them another.

"We humans, we're totally the life and soul." she said sarcastically.

"The what?"

"Sorry, life and soul of the party. It means the best person or people to party with" she hunched over the bar and slowly worked her arse onto one of the stools, not wanting to fall over.

"All right Missus 'Life and Soul', what other fun do you have when drinking?"

"Drinking games!" She exclaimed, perhaps with a little too much enthusiasm, it startled him slightly again. He could guess the alcohol had begun to hit her. "Let's play one!"

He sat on a stool next to her after working his way round the bar. He could feel the alcohol burn in his gut and cloud his head a little. "Okay then, what choices do we have?"

"Beer pong, spin the bottle... no scrap that, not with only two of us here, truth or dare..."

"truth or dare?"

"Yeah, we take turns either asking the God's honest truth about something or dare the other person to do something. If they don't want to do it then they forfeit and have to drink... have to drink a double shot!"

"So I can ask you about anything and get the truth?"

"Unless I forfeit" she added. "Who goes first?"

"Ladies first" he grinned.

She poured a double shot into his glass. "Truth. What is your honest opinion of me?"

He inhaled sharply "That's not fair".

"Hey, it's all fair! Most of the fun comes from making the other parties uncomfortable. And anyway you wanted to play this game, so either fess up or drink up!"

He downed the drink. "Truth" he said, grabbing the bottle from her and poured her a double measure. "What do you think of the Shepard's relationship with Thane?"

She grinned "I like it. If they love each other then who am I to judge?". She was extremely satisfied with the answer. She grabbed the bottle back and poured him another double.

"Truth, and staying on the same topic, do inter-species relationships creep you out?" she enquired.

"Honestly, no, not anymore. It's not something I'd really ever considered before serving on the Normandy, at least not with a human. Asari maybe."

She giggled girlishly, not something he'd heard from her before. Her face pulled into a genuine smile when she did. She looked more attractive that way.

"Truth. Have you ever considered an inter-species relationship?"

She blushed. "Truth be told, yes."

"Which species?" shock evident in his voice.

"Officer Vakarian, it's my turn now" she grinned teasingly. "Truth. Has someone on this ship caught your eye?"

He downed his drink, answering her question without saying a word. Her mouth dropped open at this revelation.

"Truth Lawson, which species did you consider?"

She sighed "Turian... you guys just always look so dangerous and majestic." She drank her double.

"Why did you drink, you answered the question?" he asked.

"Because I needed it" she grinned

He poured them both another double, the bottle was almost empty. The room swayed slightly for him now, she was faring a little worse than him, leaning on the bar for support. He grabbed another, fuller bottle from behind the bar and moved to the sofa. Miranda followed.

"Dare" She hissed, tone betraying her evil intent. Garrus looked a little frightened. "Strip, Vakarian."

His mouth dropped open "What? No WAY".

"I've never seen a turian without his armour before, never mind naked. And I wasn't about to look it up on the extranet with Cerberus and Zaeed spying on my logs!"

He put his glass to his lips and she pouted. Her eyes widened. 'Puppy dog eyes' the expression was called. Meant to be pleading. He downed his drink, stood and reached for the clasps on his armour. She smiled when she heard the hiss of the pressure release and the clunk of the armour hitting the floor.

He quickly shuffled out of his armour and kicked the plating aside, almost falling over as the alcohol had taken away his balance. Miranda sipped her drink as she watched him intently. He'd get revenge when his turn came. He unzipped the black undersuit and slid the top half down to his waist. She drew her breath in. He was plated, scaly, angular and very, very striking. She wondered if turian women thought he was attractive.

He slid the undersuit down, past his spurs and let it rest at his feet. He stood there in front of her completely naked. If he could blush he would have been glowing. Her eyes passed over his form critically, coming to rest at his groin. She'd heard turian men were bigger than human men, but his plating covered his manhood which resided inside his body to protect it from the radiation of his homeworld.

"Dare." She heard him say. Fuck. She forgot he'd have a chance to go next. "You too Lawson, clothes off, and shake your ass a little while you do it." He laughed trying to sound confident, an evil glint in his eye.

What was he doing? Was he interested? Was she reading this right? Would she go through with it? Her mind raced with 'what-if's and 'but's. Her judgment clouded by alcohol, to hell with it. He was very attractive and was still playing her stupid game. He appeared to be as drunk as she was, she figured she'd take the chance.

"Sit down, Vakarian" He complied.

She stood up and moved to the console next to the bar and put on some music. She moved back to where he sat on the sofa and turned her back to him. She swayed her hips and ran her fingers up her sides, then past her ample breasts and up through her hair. She knew he'd been curious about hair, she always caught him staring at it. She turned her head to him and grinned seductively at him. She winked.

She twisted her upper body and eased the zip of her tight black bodysuit down, revealing those soft fleshy mounds held in by some sort of underwear. Amazing to think that such ample assets could be held in place by two tiny triangles of fabric tied together. She teased the suit down past one shoulder, then the other. Finally she rotated her lower body, gyrating her hips as she went, sliding the top of the suit past her navel. Once she had turned around 360 degrees, facing away from him again, she bent over and slid the rest of the suit down to her ankles. She straightens up and glances back to him again, making eye contact as she undoes the fastenings on her skimpy upper undergarment. She slips it off and throws it to him.

Garrus shifted on the sofa and untangles her garment from his fringe, it's landing place, he felt his lower plates move slightly, blood rushing to the area. He'd never considered himself attracted to humans, he definitely does not have a fetish for them but... there's something about this one. The confidence she carries herself with, her prowess on the battlefield. He finds her staring at him intently, wearing nothing but her panties. He's growling and his plates have shifted completely, unsheathing a massive erection pointing accusingly at her.

Her eyes linger on his member, blue, slick and throbbing. Are those... ridges? Holy shit! She moistens at the thought of it slipping into her one delicious ridge at a time. Her nipples harden with her excitement and her cheeks and lips become pink, flushed with blood. At that time she notices he's growling and staring at her.

He can smell her pheromones in the air, her moistness... advertising her availability to him. He can't wait any longer. He stands and walks to her. She turns to face him and he pushed her towards the bar. She feels the heat from his body, so much warmer than hers, his slick erection jabbing into her thigh as he lowers himself to run his tongue up her neck and up her ear. She shudders in response and that is all the encouragement he needs.t

He lifts her, slips a talon under her panties and tears them clean off her body. She's now fully naked. He runs his hands over her curves, fondling her buttocks and moving them north towards her breasts. He'd noticed human males staring at them, she must be very attractive by their standards. The nubs on the end are particularly sensitive. He rolls them between the soft pads on the tips of his forefinger and thumb and she moans and tilts her head back in response. He uses his rough tongue to taste the fine sweat beads forming on her neck. She's salty and sweet. He inhales deeply, trying to breathe her in.

He slides one hand down and slips a finger into the wet patch between her legs, using the soft flesh at the tip of his forefinger to explore the area. He hits a small nub and she shudders and moans his name. He grows harder and hotter. He licks his way down to her nipples, then to her navel and comes to rest between her legs putting one of her legs over his shoulder. Tentatively he licks at the nub and she moans and arches her back, as if to try to get him closer.

He laps at her hungrily, her orgasm growing closer by the second. She bends over the bar, grasping at it with one hand as if to hold on for dear life and with the other she caresses his fringe. Is that... is he purring? Her body shakes, she's getting close, tears sneak out of her eyes as she gasps for air. Finally he pushes her over the edge, pleasure surging through her entire body, she calls his name and goes limp beneath him.

He rises from his position, lifting her again and pushing her against the bar. He looks at her, she looks dazed. She smiles wearily and he presses his forehead to hers. She returns the gesture and runs her fingers down the side of his face.

He moves them over to the bed Kasumi left behind, he places her on the mattress and positions himself on top of her. She reaches up and caresses his face, pressing her pliable human lips to his not so pliable turian ones and forces her tongue into his mouth. She massages his tongue with hers and he starts to purr again. She breaks from the kiss to smile at runs her fingers up over his fringe gently and strokes the smooth skin behind it. He nuzzles his face into the small of her neck, purring all the while.

He slides a hand towards his groin, she can feel him stroking himself gently, between her legs and above her. He growls gently into her neck. She moans in response, he knows she wants him. He slides the tip of himself over her moist opening. So wet, so smooth... he slips in a little and she groans with pleasure, she shudders as each ridge slips inside. She's tight, so tight that if he didn't know any better he'd think her groans were in protest. He eases himself into her a little at a time. He's never felt anything like this before.

"Oh Spirits..." he mumbles under his breath as he starts to move in and out. Her hands hold onto his back, nails digging in to the plates on his shoulder blades. Her back arches, body convulses to meet his thrusts. He starts to move faster. His talons scratch at her hips, leaving angry red trails in their wake.

"Garrus!" She breathes under him, her muscles tighten around him as she shudders into another orgasm, grasping at the sheets on the bed and gasping for air.

He can't help himself, he thrusts harder, faster. She's still crying his name under him, internal muscles contracting wildly, urging him to his own limit.

"Spirits..." he sounds off one last time before a loud growl rips through his entire body and he pushes into her hard, resting his forehead on her shoulder. She screams, but not in protest. She grips him to her body and he bites down on the pillow beside her. She feels him pulse inside as his seed spills from him into her. He pulls himself off of her and rests by her side, so as not to encumber her with his weight.

He adjusts a pillow under his cowl to allow room for his fringe, cohesive thought returns to him. Suddenly sobered by the realisation of what he's just done.

"Officer La.. Miranda I-" she cuts him off.

"Don't worry" She smiles "Just a bit of fun, I won't mention this again... if that's what you want"

He never thought of her this way before, soft, fleshy, desirable, passionate... vulnerable.

"I don't know what I want. We've always been at odds before, I just never imagined you being like this"

"Like what?" She turned to her side to face him, leaning her head on her hand. He watched as her hair flowed around her neck and fell around her breasts as she moved. He reached up and stroked her hair, his curiosity overcoming his restraint.

"No offense but so... personable. You're normally quite cold."

She's still for a moment and then laughs out loud, startling him.

He chuckles a little unsure at first "I thought you were going to swing for me there"

"No, I understand how I must come across when I'm in work mode, but this is down time and I can be quite... accommodating." A cheeky grin spreads across her face.

"I'll have to remember that" he smiles back.


End file.
